


Miniature

by KeJae



Category: Chuck (TV), White Collar
Genre: Arachnophobia may be an issue!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeJae/pseuds/KeJae
Summary: Miniature problems, tiny things become big! Neal is abducted by a mad scientist, what could possibly go wrong?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Missing

*******

Neal was missing! This didn't happen very often but it always gave him heartburn. Either the younger man was in trouble, or he was going to be!

Running a hand down his face as he stood staring out of his office window, Peter wasn't getting any insight from the city lights. It had been two days since his consultant disappeared after their operation concluded. Peter hadn't gotten the anklet back on him yet so it was theorized that the man had run. There hadn't been any clues to support any other theory.

Sighing, Peter was torn about what he wanted. It wouldn't be good for Neal either way. Either Neal was in danger and possibly being hurt by captors, or he'd run and would face life in prison when he was caught. As the agent who had caught him two-to-nothing, Peter knew he would find his friend. Peter didn't want his friend hurt, but life behind bars would be a waste of his skills and intelligence. Neal wasn't a world-renowned con man for nothing!

Why hadn't they been able to find anything? Peter's gut was churning with anxious worry and he couldn't get past his instinct that something was very wrong!

The clock kept ticking until Peter had to shut his office down and go home. It was the end of the critical and initial forty-eight hours. He'd been reluctant to leave with the rest. It felt like he was giving up.

Pausing before he turned off the light, Peter hoped he wasn't ending his partnership with his best friend. But, with nothing to go on, he didn't have a choice.

*******

After another couple of days, Mozzie came through with a lead! Although his source was questionable, it was the only lead they'd gotten, so the team pursued.

The man was a wily one with odd habits. As Peter read through the notes, he wondered if this was a legitimate lead or not, but his gut agreed with Mozzie and not his mind.

First, the man was usually seen with a dollhouse or a small travel cage that he kept covered. Who kept their pets in a dollhouse? What kind of animal was it anyway?

Second, he seemed to like spiders. If he wasn't carrying his pet, he was using jars to trap spiders and other bugs in alleys. The bigger the better the spider seemed to be his motto, and poisonous was welcome too. Did he use the bugs and spiders to feed his pet?

Looking for an in, the team decided to research his mysterious pet but couldn't confirm what it might be. A lot of things eat spiders it turned out, and many of them were also small. Besides, he might not use them to feed his pet. For all they knew, he released them elsewhere or gave them away. Maybe he kept spiders as pets and fed them the bugs?

At loose ends, Peter was grateful when Mozzie once again came through for them!

In his desperation to get his friend back, Mozzie was functioning as something of a CI himself. Neal's safety was about the only reason his co-conspirator would darken the doors of the FBI. Unlike Neal, Mozzie was still a fully active criminal and avoided interacting with law enforcement.

Going underground into the criminal element, Mozzie was able to confirm their suspect's guilt in acquiring stolen merchandise. It was enough to get a warrant!

*******

Entering the premises, Peter kept his gun up and ready with the others. They needed to catch this guy and find Neal. He kept his eyes open and tried to keep his focus off of his emotions and on his environment.

The place was an old loft complete with elevator and crumbling bricks. There was the dollhouse and cage set on a table, a mattress on the floor, and a few cluttered items indicating a temporary residence.

Some agents reported finding mazes and the jars of bugs in the next room. He didn't pay those discoveries much mind beyond the possible solutions to his curiosity. Finding Neal was more important.

Suddenly, a false pillar opened up and a man lunged at him knocking Peter off guard. He tried to respond, but the man had timed his advantage well. He wasn't their suspect, rather the goon left to deal with trespassers. The other team was tailing their suspect on his spider hunt. They were to find Neal or evidence of his captivity while their suspect was distracted.

While he grappled with the man, Peter could have sworn he saw Neal in the dollhouse. Looking closer when he'd defeated his opponent, Peter was shocked to see a tiny Neal pointing towards his foe. Ducking, Peter avoided the blow and resumed the fight with vigor.

What had these people done to Neal?

When he was the victor again and his opponent had been cuffed, Peter turned to the dollhouse again.

Checking it over, he found that it had tiny vents for air, but most of it was locked up tight from the outside. Finding the latch, he carefully swung the house apart.

Inside, there were running lights and it seemed to be a fully functioning house in miniature. Finding his target in the bedroom, Neal was standing shyly by the bed.

Looking him over, Peter estimated him to be between three and four inches tall. He was wearing what looked like doll clothes for a tee-shirt and shorts. His feet were bare and his hair hung messily around his face where he had a scruff from the lack of shaving.

"Neal?" Peter couldn't believe what he was seeing!

Waving at him, Neal acknowledged that he could hear him, but when he talked, Peter couldn't understand him. Neal wasn't loud enough.

Putting a finger up, Peter signaled Neal to wait for a second while Jones and Diana approached. His agents had been handling the scene.

"There's no sign of Caffrey here, boss," Jones said sadly. They'd all been hoping.

"What's with the dollhouse anyway?" Diana asked curiously indicating the open thing in front of him. It had made them all curious so she wanted what answers they could get for their troubles.

Putting his hand out flat, Peter directed Neal to climb on before carefully lifting him out for the others to see. As strange as it was to the others, Peter felt weird holding his consultant while the rest stared in shock.

Neal's feet were small and cold as he walked across his palm while his small hands held onto his thumb for a stabilizer. He stumbled and leaned heavily into Peter's thumb while Peter brought his other hand up just in case Neal fell off and needed to be caught. Fortunately, Neal was able to regain his balance and didn't need the extra assistance.

Sitting down, Neal looked startled and paler than usual. He was generally handling his situation well, but it was obviously a strain on his nerves.

"What happened to him?" Diana exclaimed while Jones stared in wide-eyed wonder.

Looking to Neal, Peter wondered if they would be able to hear his response. The answer was not clearly, they could tell Neal was talking, but they couldn't hear enough to understand him.

"I'm going to try something, hold on Neal," Peter instructed and when Neal had a good hold on his thumb he started lifting. Slowly, he raised Neal towards his ear to see if he could hear him. Maybe being higher would help the others hear him too?

"Can you hear me now?" Neal yelled in his ear.

"I could hear you before, now I can understand you. What do you remember?" Peter asked. It was weird, but at least he could understand Neal.

"We were at the bust and I moved outside to be out of the way. They must have gotten the drop on me or something because my next memory was being chained in a cell. Once I was conscious, they must have used one of his toys to drug me because I passed out without knowing why. When I woke up again I was in the dollhouse here."

Peter could imagine Neal shrugging or giving him a neutral rundown on a case as he'd done in the past, but he had no idea how Neal actually looked. This wasn't a normal case.

Shivering, Peter couldn't imagine what it must have felt like to discover that he was miniature and in a dollhouse. How was Neal keeping his voice so steady?

"Whoa," Jones reached out and helped Neal. "Your hand shook when you shuddered, he nearly fell off." Jones then explained.

Apologizing, Peter lowered Neal to where he could stand on his own in front of them.

Back by the dollhouse, Neal looked nervously around him. Maybe there was something more to its seemingly innocent appearance?

"How can we talk with him without lifting him around?" Peter was puzzled for a moment before he snapped his fingers. Yelling to the team in general, he ordered, "A bug, does anyone have a bug?"

While his agents gather the needed equipment, he turned back towards Neal. His consultant had his hands over his ears and was even paler than before. Frowning, he almost asked what was wrong, but if his voice was too loud then he would need to moderate his volume first. Speaking more normally, Peter asked, "Was I too loud for you?"

Nodding his head, Neal lowered his hands and sat down. Then he leaned forwards onto his palms while resting into his knees.

Reaching out slowly, Peter put his hand to Neal's back. He could feel the Velcro that held his shirt together and how loose the shirt was on Neal, but it was the shaking that worried him more. Neal seemed a little cold but mostly just stressed. Using his other hand, Peter pulled out a clean handkerchief. It would be like a big blanket on Neal, but maybe it was better than the blanket he'd been captive with? Holding it up, he offered it to Neal, "It's clean."

Looking up, Neal made a face at first but accepted it after a moment.

Lifting his other hand, Peter helped Neal wrap it around him like a large security blanket. Then he put his hand against Neal's back again. This time he was rewarded with Neal leaning back into him for comfort. Shifting his thumb slightly, he tried to offer the extra touch to see if it helped.

Waiting, it was only a few minutes longer before Price ran up holding a bug and a radio. With the work being handled by other agents, they had re-tasked a system for talking to Neal. After passing the supplies to Peter, Price stepped back before going to help the rest of the agents in handling the situation.

Handing the bug to Neal, Peter set the radio so that he and the others would be able to hear.

"How's this?" Neal kept it simple and short.

It was like talking to a subdued Neal, he spoke more softly and quietly than usual. Whether that was a result of what he'd been through or because of his size and their means of talking could be debated. "We can hear you, Neal. Are you okay, besides the obvious?"

"I'm not hurt, but that's not for his lack of trying. He seemed to think it was funny to see how much danger he could put me in that I could survive. Being small, it wasn't hard for him. He built traps, unleashed bugs, and even toys can be hazardous at this size. I almost got run over by a large toy fire truck!" Neal's voice had a quiver that some of it left other scars than physical, but he tried to let his anger be dominant. He wasn't an experimental plaything!

"Bugs?" Peter questioned. What did the man do with bugs? Did that have anything to do with his spider collection and the maze in the other room? He hoped not!

"Whatever bugs he could catch. He'd found a way to control them so they'd be the 'monsters' of his realm. Most were trained to attack and, being so small, what would be painful in normal circumstances could remove a limb with the big ones. The little ones weren't something to laugh at either." He shuddered and moved closer to Peter's hand for protection.

"Did he use spiders for any of that?" Peter didn't want to know, but it mattered so he needed to know.

Wrapping the handkerchief around himself tighter, Neal leaned into his fingers. "Those were the worst! He loves spiders and it doesn't help that he could get them easily in large numbers, they were often big, and some were poisonous!"

Peter fisted his hand around the radio and by habit lowered his face to hide the horror in his eyes. He forgot that Neal could see. At least he remembered not to move the hand Neal leaned on. It would be so easy to hurt him at this size!

"They didn't bite me, being a slippery con has its advantages," Neal spoke through the radio to comfort him.

Frowning at Neal, Peter asked, "Did he know who you are?" It sounded like Neal was repeating something he'd heard. The way he spoke of himself as a slippery con came out derogatory and insulting.

"Enough to tell me I'm nothing but a criminal that no one would miss. He seemed to think he was doing me a favor, that a gladiator's death was better than prison. He didn't know me well enough to know I don't live in prison." There was disgust to his voice, and it bothered Peter.

"Or that you would be missed. You're not just some con, you're our friend. We may have been at loose ends until Mozzie heard the rumors about this guy, but we were looking." Peter reminded Neal that he had people who cared, people who wanted him around. "Mozzie even came in as an unofficial CI to make sure we had everything we needed to find you."

"So, those wanted posters were for show? He brought one in." Neal turned his head away so Peter didn't catch whatever else he said.

Sighing, it wasn't like Peter could ruffle his hair and joke that he might have run; this was more sensitive than usual. "After twenty-four hours with no lead I wasn't able to hold it off with proof, we were required to put up roadblocks and wanted posters in case you'd run. It isn't like they do any good should you run, but it made the bosses happier. I only hoped you'd run because it meant something like this wasn't happening. We don't want you behind bars or on the run, but you being hurt or killed could be a far worse outcome." Rubbing his thumb on Neal's hair, he tried to reassure himself. "This hadn't even crossed my mind as a worst-case scenario. But, there were plenty of other things to fear." Sitting the radio down, he ran his hand over his face and tried to wipe the images passing through his mind away. His worst fears, only happening to a tiny and helpless Neal.

A tiny but hard pinch to his finger made him jump and pull his hand back from Neal. Had he hurt him? Dropping his other hand to see Neal, Peter saw him point towards the activities behind him. They were clearing out to return to the office. Checking his phone, Peter had a missed call from Hughes so he'd called Jones.

"We're supposed to bring Neal to the office, the dollhouse is fully functioning and his size so we're to bring it and have it searched before using it for Neal, otherwise teams will continue searching for evidence." Jones relayed the orders.

Nodding, Peter turned back to Neal. How to transport him safely?

"Maybe your breast pocket? It's small but if he fits it would be safer than carrying him." Diana suggested from behind him.

Looking to Neal for permission, Peter then put his hand out flat at Neal's nod with a raised thumb to give him support. Then once Neal had stepped on wrapped in his handkerchief, Peter lifted him up to where he could reach his pocket. Opening it, he made it as easy as possible for Neal to crouch in. It wasn't spacious, but Neal fit well enough to be safe. Handing him the bug, Peter got up with the radio and had Jones grab the house.


	2. Instituting Plans

*******

When they reached his car, Peter had Diana hold the radio while he drove so that they could hear if Neal needed anything.

At first, Neal seemed to relax and they could hear Peter's body sounds faintly, but after a while, another sound came through. Looking down at a stop light, Peter couldn't help but smile slightly. Neal had trusted him enough to fall asleep! It was his exhausted snores that they were hearing through the bug.

"He's asleep," Peter explained to his other passenger.

Texting on her phone, Diana had an explanation. "That man made Neal sleep in his games! He probably exhausted himself trying to survive." She was angry about what another teammate had just shared with her. "He's probably grateful for a safe and warm space to rest after everything he's been through. It's not surprising that you'd be the one protecting him, Neal trusts you the most." She added on her analysis softening her voice as she talked about their bond. "That's why you're partners."

"I haven't felt like much of one the last few days." Hitting his breaks a bit hard at another light, Peter tried to hold his anger from exploding. "It's my job to protect him, and I failed! How am I supposed to fix this? He's been fighting for his life while I sat worrying about what kind of trouble he was in, floundering without a clue! That's not mentioning this shrunken business! This isn't a TV show where the plot is written and we know he'll regain his normal size. What if this can't be reversed? Neal doesn't deserve this!" He was definitely angry so he closed his eyes for a moment to try and pull it together.

After a few moments he checked on Neal and his friend was still asleep but the light was green so he needed to move.

"The team will support him through whatever happens, but you better believe we'll be trying to get him back to his normal size. He doesn't get to escape paperwork because he can't lift a pen!" Diana relayed some of the support the team was showing towards Neal before adding what was apparently a new joke. She was trying to see the humor of the strange situation.

Snorting, Peter could easily imagine Neal using this to his advantage, he needed some kind of perk after all, but this would be strange long term if it took too long to get him back. "Too bad we can't give him mini supplies." That was another part of the issue though. The team would have to do Neal's paperwork for him. He could tell them what to put, but they'd have to do the work.

It was quiet the rest of the drive and awkward when they reached the office.

Most agents didn't pay them much mind, but rumors were obviously starting based on some of the glances. They might have heard what happened, but they clearly didn't believe it.

Riding the elevator was a little awkward as well. To protect Neal, Peter crossed his arms under his consultant and made sure no one got too close in the close quarters.

"Is it true, Caffrey got shrunk?" an agent asked. He was peering at Peter trying to discern the truth.

"I won't be answering anything on his current status other than that he was found." Peter tried diplomatic avoidance. He didn't need Neal put through anything else, certainly not teasing or harassment.

Diana stood in front of him as a bodyguard and moved to block the agent's further effort at snooping. It wasn't his business that Neal wasn't his usual size.

Exiting the car when they reached their floor, Peter and Diana parted ways. She took the dollhouse for examination while Peter took Neal to see Hughes.

The office was empty of agents so Peter strode across the space easily before mounting the stairs up to the offices. Turning and reaching his boss's door, he was running on autopilot. What was he supposed to say about this?

"Come in, Peter," Hughes directed before he could knock or announce himself.

Entering and taking his seat as directed, Peter let Hughes initiated the conversation.

"I understand Caffrey was found?" Peter nodded. "What is this about him being shrunk? That's impossible!"

Touching the pocket gently, Peter shook his head. "He's sleeping in my pocket. I'd say he's between three and four inches tall. The man who shrunk him put him through traps, mazes, and attacked him with things like spiders to make him fight for his life. He seems to be exhausted and he was cold when he stood in my hand. My pocket seems to be warm and safe for him so he's out, nothing has disturbed him."

Hughes looked like he felt how Peter did. This was all strange and surreal. It belonged in a fictional movie, not their office. "Do you have any plans?"

"Neal will be staying at my house. We can't put him on anklet or back in prison so it's the best option. I can look after him and keep him safe while it will hopefully satisfy everyone else should we have to share his situation. The dollhouse he was in seems functional so in theory, it would help with his general needs while he's small. At work, we have to do the paperwork, but he can still consult. I just have no idea what to do about his size." Peter was at a loss on that one.

Rubbing his chin, Hughes thought about the situation. "I can reach out. Other agencies like the CIA have messed with strange things. Maybe have his little friend, Haversham, see what he can find? He might have heard something or be able to help since he found the kid in the first place."

Consolidating their plans, Peter and Hughes got an organized approach before Peter showed Hughes the still sleeping consultant. Then Peter went to his office to begin his reports.

*******

That night, Peter went home with the dollhouse on his backseat, Neal still sleeping in his pocket, a more manageable way of listening to Neal through an earpiece with an extra two for Elizabeth and/or visitors, and plans to meet Mozzie. He hadn't told Mozzie or Elizabeth about Neal as this was something better shown than told.

Arriving home, Peter felt silly carrying the dollhouse, but he needed to get used to it as he'd be transporting it for a while.

Elizabeth helped him with the door and then moved to hold Satchmo back.

Passing the house to Mozzie, he asked him to set it on the dining room table, "We have a house guest."

It was too strange for Mozzie to laugh, but Peter could see the questions in his eyes.

Elizabeth moved to kiss him in greeting so Peter held her back preventing her from being too close for Neal's sake while meeting her in the middle. She also had questions in her eyes so Peter took her hand and pulled her along. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it so I'll explain it to you both at the same time."

Getting them to the table, Peter opened the dollhouse and showed them that it was fully functioning with lights and running water. "This is where Neal has been." Holding up his hand to forestall their arguments, he showed them that he wasn't finished. "He's been sleeping in my pocket all afternoon. Somehow, the man who took him shrunk him and has been torturing him. Neal's not injured, but he's exhausted from fighting through it."

"Fighting what?" Mozzie asked warily as he stood by the table seriously looking the house over.

"Spiders, bugs, toys, whatever the man thought of to put him through. The man used big and poisonous spiders to make Neal fight them with these tiny sharpened plastic swords." Peter pointed to the colorful objects spread throughout the dollhouse. "They attacked him at random through the night and in toy mazes like Neal was a gladiator. Apparently, his fencing and skills for being elusive came in handy because he's kept himself alive. The team checked the house over, and it's strange, but they couldn't find anything dangerous. Neal will be staying between here and work, but we need your help Mozzie."

"I'll search the streets and see what I can find." Mozzie headed for the door after a confirmation peek at Neal.

"You aren't going to eat?" Peter asked, but he meant 'you aren't ranting or blaming me?'

"The sooner he's back to normal the better. Keep me updated, I'll be in touch!" And Mozzie was gone as he headed out the door.

Maybe this was a strange nightmare? Peter turned back to his wife. "I really am awake, right? Neal is small and Mozzie didn't rant?"

Kissing him again, Elizabeth was conscious of Neal this time. "Oh, hon. This is strange, but how could we be in each other's nightmare? I can't explain it, but this is real."

Sighing, Peter sat down to eat with her and regaled her with more of the story through the meal.

During dinner, his pocket shifted so Peter put his hand up to help Neal climb out before gently lifting him down to the table.

In order to make Neal comfortable, Elizabeth got a placemat and Peter moved the tiny table and chairs from the dollhouse onto it. This allowed Neal to 'sit' with them and eat. Then they put a tiny portion of each part of the meal on his table in spoons for Neal to help himself to. They didn't have tiny utensils so Neal used his hands and pieces of a torn napkin to eat and keep semi-clean. Finally, Peter had placed the bug on the table and given the second earpiece to Elizabeth so they could converse.

While Peter repeated some of the updates to Neal and then listened to Elizabeth talk to him, he couldn't get past how strange it was. He'd had Neal sleeping in his pocket all afternoon, but this was seeing him sit on his table at a tiny table. Peter was forced to acknowledge the situation and he couldn't get distracted and forget that his friend was shrunk even for a few minutes.

Focusing back on Neal as he moved into talking about his experience, Peter noticed that he left out a few details that he'd mentioned to him before. Obviously, Neal was editing his story as he talked to Elizabeth since he didn't was to scare her. It had been a horrifying experience and it wasn't over.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Peter had some work that had fallen behind in their worry for Neal. With him safely watching them, they spread out across the table and went to work.

Engaging him in their conversations, Peter and Elizabeth asked questions and took turns using Neal's advice. Peter had a numbers-heavy case while Elizabeth's client's event needed more creative assistance. Together, they kept Neal distracted until it was time for bed.

Settling in for the night, Peter checked the houses over before hanging a rag for a curtain over the bathroom for privacy with the dollhouse open. Then he told Neal to keep the bug handy in case he needed anything. "Goodnight, Neal," he told his friend with a lingering glance at his friend's surreal circumstances.

Neal said goodnight and thanked Elizabeth for the second washrag as it provided a heavier blanket than the cloth he'd been given previously.

It was just another reminder to Peter how strange the situation was when he turned out the lights and looked back to see the dollhouse lit up on his table. Neal's little figure was putting his little plastic swords in strategic locations and doing his own security check of his little domain. Whether it was residual from his captivity or precautionary since he was still small, Peter couldn't tell.

The next morning was also the start of a new pattern. Although Peter's initial routine hadn't changed, breakfast was a more social affair.

June stopped by when they were sitting down to eat and she focused on Neal. She was concerned about his size but honed in on his clothes. He didn't have anything proper to wear. "Can you stop by with him at lunch? I'd like to have a tailor friend to help us out. We could get some measurements at lunch, I'll have food waiting so you don't have to worry about that and, hopefully, we'll have some decent clothes for him by tonight."

Peter agreed to the arrangement since Neal needed something that kept him warmer and had better coverage in general. The Velcro had popped a time or two if he moved wrong.

With the purpose of her visit achieved, June sat and talked to Neal while he ate.

Just like the night before, Peter and Elizabeth had cut a little bit out of their meals to provide Neal with a small portion to eat.

Smirking as he watched Neal eat a piece of cereal, Peter noted how a spoonful from his bowl with a corner of egg and toast from Elizabeth's plate seemed more than sufficient. They'd set both spoons on Neal's little table so he used his hands and a torn piece of napkin to manage like he had the night before.

"What's so funny?" Neal asked although he obviously knew based on his raised eyebrow.

"You know, this is just surreal and strange. I'm choosing to be amused. It's not every day I share out of my bowl with a mini you." Peter didn't usually share out of his box let alone his bowl.

"I'll buy you a box later," Neal commented before he continued to eat.

That wasn't the point. Peter reached out and slid Neal's chair until it turned to face him. "It's not about the cereal, food in general really, or any of that. It's about you being small and how wrong that is so I choose to be amused because I don't know what else to do."

Neal softened his expression, "I'm not telling you how I'd paint you right now if you were laughing at me. Still, I understand that humor is the coping method you've chosen for handling the situation and I appreciate all of the consideration and assistance you've been giving me too."

Ruffling Neal's hair with a finger, Peter knew the younger man was in an uncomfortable situation. "Why don't you paint that when you're bigger again?" He was trying to alleviate some of the tension and give Neal permission for the release. It couldn't be worse than actually being shrunk himself.

Finally smiling, Neal looked deviously like he was going to take advantage of the opportunity.

"Just don't get too wild," Peter admonished lightly. He was glad to see Neal smiling again and something of his mischievous self was as comforting as it was worrisome.

Finishing the meal and getting ready for work, Peter lifted Neal back into his pocket and told the ladies goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, following, choosing to favorite, leaving kudos, and reviewing/commenting :D


	3. Nerves

*******

Sitting at Junes for lunch, Peter had been given permission to take his time and some cases. Making himself comfortable, he spread out on Neal's table with the dollhouse on one end and the tailor on the other. Neal was standing on a small box with a makeup mirror for his measurements to be taken.

Wherever June found this tailor, he certainly took 'no questions asked' seriously. Only a twitch of his eyes and an initial delay in his first response were the only signs that he was surprised. After that, he merely wore the earpiece and did his work.

It was a less dramatic reception than they'd received at work. The FBI was growing aware of his situation which was arousing a lot of curiosity. Suddenly, agents had questions for White Collar, everyone was concerned about Neal, and Peter had to field his own offices to protect their consultant. Hughes was helping by talking to other department heads while Jones and Diana had accompanied him up to their offices that morning as buffers of the initial reactions. It turned out to be a necessary precaution. Peter had been nearly squished by agents trying to crowd into the elevator before his agents moved in to force space around him. Some agents didn't seem to appreciate it, but Neal's well being was at stake so they'd just have to deal with it.

At least their team had behaved better. A few had wanted to see him so they'd take turns popping into the conference room to see if anything was needed. Others volunteered to be Neal's hands when Peter got busy. Peter usually delegated Jones or Diana but a few others were allowed to help since they were known to work well with Neal when he was big.

The casework was normal, but that was because strange cases were rare enough the odds of a break were in their favor. And, for a change, Neal was happy with basic mortgage fraud.

Checking on Neal again, the measurements seemed to be done because the man was discussing materials with Neal and June. What style they wanted seemed to play into the decision as it was also being discussed. Based on the conversation, Neal could expect a complete wardrobe with suits, pajamas, casual clothes, and other necessities. The shoes were going to be more limited, but the man was going to see what he could do to help there as well.

Like Neal probably was, Peter was once again reminded of what a blessing June was for Neal. She insisted on paying for everything with the thought of custom doll clothes being a nice gift to her granddaughter when Neal no longer needed them.

"I'd give you a hug, but I guess that will have to wait," Neal commented when the order had been completed. The tailor had gone with the promise of having the first few items that evening.

Since they weren't needed in the office, Peter suggested that they work in the loft. A few hours at home and better clothes would probably feel good to Neal.

Neal agreed and started looking over the cases with him.

*******

Elizabeth joined them that evening since June had insisted on hosting the meal while they waited for the clothes to arrive.

Neal sat at his little table talking into the bug and the others wore their earpieces to keep the conversation flowing. It was a great meal per June's usual fair so everyone enjoyed.

Then the doorbell rang that the tailor was there with their order. A maid brought him in and Neal proceeded to try the clothes on to confirm their fit.

Watching, Peter noticed how Neal regained a little of his usual expression. Things were still wrong, but he had a mini version of his suit of armor. It seemed to help him at least act normal.

That struck Peter and made him thoughtful. If the suit helped him act normal better, then how much had he already been acting? This was a concern because it tied into Neal's emotional and psychological well being. There had been a few points where Neal was obviously struggling, but to what extent? Promising himself to keep an eye on the man, Peter hoped to help him through.

When the evening came to an end, Peter watched Neal fold or hang his new clothes neatly away while wearing the casual outfit. Then he'd allowed Peter to lift him to his pocket in a motion that was becoming routine.

Once they were home at the Burke's, Peter got Neal settled while Elizabeth took Satchmo for a walk.

Sitting down in a chair, Peter lifted Neal out and stood him on the table. "How are you holding up? Don't plaster on a con smile and tell me 'fine.' I want a real answer." Peter admonished seeing Neal's expression begin to do just that.

Dropping his expression, Neal sighed into the bug. "I don't know really. At times this is overwhelming and terrifying, but then others aren't so bad. You and Elizabeth have been great, of course, June is doing more than I deserve like she always does, and I appreciate the team helping out even though this means more work for everyone."

"You're welcome, we all know you deserve the help and protection to get through this. Why do you think you don't deserve it?" Peter didn't like hearing Neal's doubt again.

Shrugging, Neal seemed reluctant to answer at first. When prodded, he shrugged again. "My dad left when I was three. He'd done something far worse than anything I've ever done, and actions have consequences. Then my mom didn't handle that very well, she kind of checked out most of my childhood. A former cop functioned as something of a God-mother to me so she made sure I had everything I needed growing up. In school there was a kid, he was my best friend, but senior year his brains put him in danger so I protected him. He didn't know why and he certainly didn't know how, but it was to save his life so I think he learned to deal with it. Of course, you know of Mozzie and the people present in my life as far as being Neal Caffrey goes, but my point is, how long will everything balance in my favor no matter what I do? I'm not perfect. I don't deserve this."

"Perfection has nothing to do with it." Peter leaned forward onto his arms to be more eye level with Neal. He babbled a little trying to get his thoughts into order but then sighed to stop himself. "What it comes down to is that you are our friend. We choose to help you whether you deserve it or not. On this, you definitely deserve the help. The world isn't made for tiny people, and you aren't supposed to be small."

Neal seemed a little awkward, this wasn't a comfortable conversation for either of them. "What if I'm supposed to be this small, a cosmic balance for my crimes? Do I get out of jail early?" Now he was trying to digress from the seriousness by joking with things he knew the answer to.

Having touched on the topic, Peter allowed it. "No, you're mine for four years, and that time isn't up. Besides, you aren't behind bars so you are technically out of jail now." Dissolving into banter, they passed the time until Elizabeth returned and everyone settled in for bed.

*******

Peter was certain he hadn't heard anything in the night, but he knew trouble had occurred the next morning.

Nothing seemed amiss until Peter went to sit down with his breakfast. He was prepared to feed Neal and thought he'd either overslept or was getting ready for the day in his tiny bathroom behind the curtain when he didn't immediately see him out on the table.

When he sat the supplies down though, he noticed two corpses on his table. Based on the long black spindly legs and the red hourglass he could see on the bottom of one's abdomen, they were Black Widow spiders, one of the most deadly arachnids in North America. They were dangerous to a full-sized person, let alone Neal in his current state!

Hurrying to check the house over, he found Neal in the little kitchen. The place was a disaster so the spiders hadn't died easily and Neal was still surrounded by weapons. "Neal?" he reached forward to wake his friend up without warning. He shouldn't have been surprised but he recoiled when the sword in Neal's hand moved to cut him before Neal was properly awake. "Ouch," Peter hissed as the blood began to flow.

Stemming it with a napkin, Peter continued to focus more on Neal as he blearily woke up. "Are you okay?" He kept questioning and calling growing more worried until Neal held up a hand. Retrieving the bug from the bedroom, Peter put it in front of Neal and was rewarded with his groggy voice.

"They didn't bite me and there were only two of them. I killed them as you can see." Neal yawned in exhaustion.

"How? Based on the mess it looks like they put up quite the battle. You aren't known for your fighting skills. Is fencing really that useful against spiders?" Peter realized Neal had managed this before but seeing the results made him question it more.

"I didn't say this, but you should look up Bryce Larkin when we get to the office. He's a black ops task force agent on loan for a special assignment." Neal seemed reluctant but knew he had some explaining to do.

Freezing, Peter realized Neal was admitting to something he wasn't supposed to, something that changed everything. "Why play who he is?" He opted to treat it similar to how Bryce was.

"His character is an alternate version of himself, a mixture of who he was and who he might have been if the cop hadn't been there to raise him." Neal elaborated vaguely, but it was enough for Peter to connect his intent.

"Because of his father's action?" He'd done something far worse than Neal.

"Yep, and returned because corruption in his own agency wants him dead." The warning was worrisome but helpful.

With the new information in mind, Peter had Neal clean up while he put the spiders into evidence. This way they might be able to learn how the man was using them in an effort to hurt Neal. Then he had Elizabeth help him do a better job of bandaging his finger.

Once Neal had gotten ready, Peter lifted him to his pocket for the drive to work. "Why don't you get some sleep on the drive? Hughes text that you can expect a lot of testing today, so it isn't likely you'll have any other chance until tonight."

Looking downcast, Neal groaned as he curled down. He was obviously taking the advice.

Neal slept until it was time to wake him up at the office. Then Peter was ordered to leave him in the conference room with a bunch of men in black suits. He sat the dollhouse down and pulled the spiders out of his briefcase. With a last look at his friend, he left him standing on the conference room table and went to his office next door.

He was initially reluctant, but Peter shot a text off to Mozzie updating him. It was a little nerve-wracking the longer it took for the little man to respond.

When Mozzie did get back to him, it was a rather simple message. "It's your fault when they take him and disappear." Just as accusing but not as long as expected. Maybe the rant was waiting for him in person? At least he had the consolation that he was safe in the office. Mozzie certainly wouldn't dare enter now.

When lunchtime came around, Peter was glad he had brown bagged it. He didn't need to leave and could continue to monitor who came and went.

Shortly after the office cleared out, the bell for the arrival of the elevator dinged. Thinking someone forgot something, Peter hardly glanced at first. However, their odd attire drew his attention back quickly.

They were short in stature, had a large wide brim hat on, a scarf around their neck, and a long trench coat. Mozzie!

While Peter got up to intercept him, Mozzie hurried across the office and was to the stairs before Peter got up and halfway across his office. Then he must have run because he was entering the conference room before Peter could exit his office, even with his longer stride!

Reaching the landing, Peter listened and could hear the low conversation inside. Knocking, he asked if everything was okay.

A large agent carefully opened the door blocking his view of either Mozzie or Neal. "There's nothing that concerns you, go back to your office, Agent Burke."

"He's my consultant and friend, he concerns me. I just saw a suspicious person who hurried in so our office security also concerns me. I'm asking if everything is okay." Peter wouldn't budge.

Giving in a little, the agent confirmed that Neal was fine and the visitor was an informant. "Now, return to your office." Then the door was closed in his face.

Why did the informant get in but not him? And why did they remind him of Mozzie? Did the little man have secrets like this? Unable to learn the answers, Peter returned to his office as directed.

A quick message to Hughes and he went back to work until the end of the day.

When the agents started going home, Peter packed up his cases for the evening and knocked on the door asking if the agents were about done. They weren't, so he kept working and sent a notice to Elizabeth.

Eventually, the office was nearly empty so he knocked again for the same answer.

Finally, all the other agents had gone home. Jones and Diana had waited until last but had left at his signal.

With the coast clear, the 'informant' hurried out again much like before.

Suddenly, the thought crossed Peter's mind. What if the 'informant' was a way to smuggle Neal out?

Knocking again, Peter was relieved to be allowed entry. Neal was sitting in one of the dining room table chairs. He looked exhausted, but Peter finally felt like he could breathe. Neal was still here!

"Did you find anything else in the house?" Would Neal be able to sleep?

"There was a failsafe trap, a backup set to ensure Caffrey's death if his captor was arrested. We're combining the chips we found on the spiders with their creator's notes. There is one more outstanding so be on the lookout." The agent then turned away and went back to closing down their work for the night.

It wasn't much, but Peter appreciated the notice. Neal's life was still in danger.

Taking Neal and the dollhouse next door, Peter had Neal change into something more comfortable while he packed up the last of his desk for the night.

When he finished, Peter was glad to see Neal sitting in his pajamas relaxing on the bed. Did the man shrink furniture or build it in miniature? It ultimately didn't matter but Peter was curious all the same.

Touching Neal's head, he woke him up enough for the transfer to his pocket. Then Neal curled up to sleep while Peter picked up his briefcase and the dollhouse. He had a little trouble with his door which meant carefully lowering the dollhouse without bending over and risking dumping Neal out, opening the door, the careful pickup, walking through, and repeat to close and lock it. He was able to make slow progress with his second door to leave the offices. At least he wouldn't have the same issue again until he got to his car.

It was no surprise that Neal slept through the evening, dinner, and remained curled up until Peter was heading for bed himself.

Having Elizabeth help him with the careful process, they shifted Neal slowly out of the pocket and into Peter's waiting hands. Neal slept through that too!

Peter finally got some response when he told Neal about the camera he'd set up to help him watch over him through the night. Peter also pointed to the bug that was fully charged and right next to the bed. If Neal had a problem in the night, this time Peter would know about it!

Neal nodded numbly and opened his eyes briefly, but barely seemed aware of the conversation.

Seeing his friend safely to bed, Peter made sure both houses were set for the night before retiring himself.

With the camera monitor on their nightstand, the earpiece in his ear, and everything else set for the night, Peter kissed his wife goodnight and settled into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos :D
> 
> Alright, for those interested in my family's plans to move, we are still stuck. Despite knowing where we'd like to move, options for residence and employment aren't opening up.


	4. Inevitable

*******

It was the middle of the night when Peter heard the scream. "Neal!" he was up and downstairs in his pajamas as fast as he could go!

Turning on the lights, Peter tried to access the situation as he approached the dining room table. Everything looked fine, but he could still hear Neal's utter panic.

"Neal?" He leaned towards the house searching for his friend. A Daddy Long Leg spider was on top of the house so he trapped it for later before returning to his search for Neal. Those spiders weren't dangerous so he was calming down, hoping Neal had only had a scare. Calling again, he found Neal tangled in the material behind his bed.

Helping him out of the makeshift bedding and lowering him to the table, Peter was surprised to see tears on Neal's face. He had been scared pretty bad by whatever had happened. "Are you okay?" Peter offered him the bug but ended up sitting it beside him as Neal sat curled in on himself.

"It was on me! I was asleep and it snuck up on me. I didn't notice it was on me…" Neal kept mumbling in shocked panic.

There was no other way to comfort Neal so Peter used a napkin and his hand. Wrapping Neal in the napkin, he then put his palm to Neal's back and wrapped his fingers around him with two to his abdomen, two out around his legs, and his thumb lightly stroking Neal's hair. "Breathe, Neal. It's not one of his, just a wondering house spider. You need to breathe, Neal!"

Slowly, he managed to get Neal to calm down and breathe. He was still shaken up and obviously had a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, but he wasn't hurt.

Elizabeth had been somewhere behind him so she brought calming tea for them and pulled up her own chair. Glancing at where the spider had been, Peter noticed it gone. When he looked at Elizabeth, her glance back confirmed who had removed it.

Dropping his thumb, Peter gave Elizabeth room to provide some comfort to their trembling friend.

Neal's face was hidden, but Peter suspected that he was still crying into the napkin. At least he wasn't hyperventilating anymore so at least he'd made progress on working through this round of panic.

It could have been hours, but eventually, Elizabeth left him sipping some coffee while he tried to keep Neal company. However, Peter's eyes were drooping too so it wasn't easy to remain on guard.

Eventually, the sun came up and Neal returned to sleep in the security of his hand.

Calling in, Peter let the boss know that they'd be late. Then when Elizabeth came down she watched over Neal while he got a few hours of sleep.

*******

Peter and Neal went to work, Neal remained with the NSA agents for testing, then they went home at night. Dinner was usually a group event as Neal continued to join in on every meal, and evenings usually focused around the table where Neal was.

Even if Peter turned the TV to monitor a game, they usually did work or had started playing board games. Neal could move pieces and roll dice, and they never got over watching Neal move game pieces or throwing dice. He took their amusement good-naturedly and sometimes acted it up to make them laugh.

Other nights Neal told them stories, alleged tales of an agent thief protecting others and saving the world. Those were the nights Peter liked best because Neal shared of himself so they got to know him better.

After bedtime, Neal's screams weren't an uncommon occurrence. There wasn't always a cause, sometimes what he'd endured in captivity as a small person surfaced in nightmares, and other times it was larger experiences through smaller eyes. However, no matter the cause, Peter was always there to comfort him and listen as he talked him through what happened or simply cried from the terror.

The rest helped. Jones and Diana tag teamed with Peter to monitor Neal at work, June helped by finding creative ways to add to his comfort, and even Sara gave him some slack on the Raphael when she visited on a case.

They all waited anxiously hoping the men in black suits would find a way to get Neal back to his normal size.

*******

One day, Peter was finally called into the conference room. Taking his seat as directed, he took stock of what was happening.

Neal was lying on the bed, but out on the table instead of in the dollhouse, and appeared to be asleep. The doors and blinds were closed while the agents all stood back.

Then the TV turned on to show a government office and a short-statured woman with red hair twisted back. She had a military uniform so Peter assumed this was Neal's boss. Watching, he waited for her to lead.

"I'm going to cut to the chase. I understand that my agent has told you something of who he actually is. This means you are now required to sign confidentiality forms." She was as firm as Peter was told to expect. "Your wife also has an agent visiting with similar forms. Although this doesn't permit him to talk freely, it does clear you as people he can talk to. Based on his reports, you can be trusted and are a benefit to helping him through this."

One of her agents stepped forward and walked him through it before leaving with the signed paperwork.

"You will also have a higher clearance level, agent Burke. Don't disappoint us." With that, she abruptly left him in the hands of the local agents surrounding him.

The lead agent stepped forward. "We've injected him with a solution we believe will reverse the effects and restore him to normal size. This is experimental so we can't confirm what will happen, but we will remain on site to monitor him further." They explained that Neal had given his consent, but had also written a will. In the event he didn't survive, his true information and personal processions went to Peter.

Peter wished there had been a warning, but he also hoped it would work safely. Knowing his friend might die, he was allowed to remain and work next to him. The conditions were that he remained out of the way when they ran their checkups and that he leave if something went wrong so they could work. It was hard to agree to the second one, but he understood that there wouldn't be room for him and them with Neal's life potentially on the line and he had to do what was best for his friend.

The afternoon was uneventful and Neal regained consciousness when most agents were going home for the evening.

Stepping back, Peter watched Neal's pale face as the agents checked him over. He seemed to be a little fevered, but that could be from the stress. An agent was being sent to stay the night just in case something happened overnight.

Peter should have expected the 'informant' to meet him at home when he arrived with Neal. Letting him in, neither he nor Elizabeth was surprised to see Mozzie under the disguise when he took the coverings off to hang them by the door.

"No wonder you remind me of you. You're fast in the office though." Peter was nonchalant which seemed to throw Mozzie slightly. "I know Neal is an agent, we signed the confidentiality forms today." He gestured between himself and Elizabeth.

"Why do you call Peter a suit when you're a spook? Is it an agency differentiation thing?" Elizabeth asked curiously as Mozzie accompanied them to the living room.

Running his finger along his nose, Mozzie then added, "It also helps keep my paranoid cover."

Shaking his head, Peter figured there was time for questions later. Filling Elizabeth in and setting their guests in for the night was more important.

Joining them for dinner, Mozzie helped cover for Neal's quietness by explaining how he'd been doing the leg work for the NSA's research into the man responsible.

He'd used his well-established cover in the criminal world to learn that the man had been a doctor overseas. When he was kicked out of his work for researching crazy experiments, he'd smuggled himself into the States. Here, he'd remained quietly under the radar testing his theories on street rats and bugs. Deciding to test it on a human as 'more fun' he'd build the house while waiting for a choice victim. Creating potential interest in the torture capacities of his research, he got supporters who supplied muscle and supplies towards this end.

When Neal had been spotted, he was assumed to be a criminal leaving his buddies to fall. They didn't appreciate this and thought he wouldn't be missed.

Peter volunteered to clear the dishes and had some choice words for the air when he was alone. Then leaning over the sink, he hung his head. If only he had gone with Neal, hadn't trusted him to remain close without the anklet! Maybe he could have prevented this?

"It wasn't your fault, don't blame yourself." Neal's voice came through the earpiece weakly so he turned around to find Mozzie holding their little friend.

"I can't help thinking I might have prevented this. You angry at me for not trusting you would be better than if you die from this." Peter felt the moisture in his eyes. He was the one scared while Neal seemed to be accepting the risk.

"I've died before, and this isn't dying. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm glad you know the truth about me. That's worth a lot to me." Neal said as Mozzie sat him on the counter. Then he walked over and touched Peter's hand. "See, not dead. Don't kill me while I'm alive."

Peter didn't feel any better, but he tried to hide that from Neal. It was the least he could do.

"That's not a bad mask, but I'll have to teach you how to do it better later. I don't think you can take the training right now." Neal tried to make him laugh but only garnered a snort and a shake of his head. He wasn't managing to do his best, but this wasn't normal.

"Come on, Peter. Let's go back. I bet I can beat you this time." Neal challenged to their board game. It wasn't a strategy game, just light entertainment based on luck. At least it would get their minds off of their fears and it gave them hope for a crutch to help them through this.

"Give me a minute?" Peter asked so Neal patted his hand and had Mozzie take him to the dining room to get the game set up.

Rubbing his eyes, Peter was grateful for Elizabeth coming in to hug him. Her reassurances were as hollow as any he might give under the circumstances, but he appreciated her presence all the same.

During the night, Peter woke up several times to check on Neal and each time he was grateful for Mozzie's reassurances.

If he checked the monitor it showed a miniature time and status update of Neal's condition so regular that he knew Neal was okay. And the one time he had to check for himself after his nightmare, Mozzie was happy to talk him down.

Nothing of concern happened through the night so Mozzie went home in the morning and Peter took Neal to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, following my stories and me, and choosing to favorite :D
> 
> My sister and I are going to take another shot at checking some areas out here in a few weeks so hopefully something will work out this time. In the meanwhile, my family continues to clean things out to downsize and prepare with the hope of something before things close down again.


	5. Almost

*******

Everything changed that afternoon.

Peter's current case busted open so Peter had to leave the office.

Neal was to remain under the NSA's watchful eyes. One agent was particularly watching him while the rest worked in another room down the hall.

Since the bug wouldn't reach to Peter, he left a cell phone, Neal's, for him to be reached if anything happened or if he had questions for Neal.

They had gone through most of their bust when a question came up. Where would the suspect hide the evidence? After their second run through, Peter decided to call Neal.

The phone rang a few times before going to voicemail. He hung up and dialed again. This time Neal answered on the second ring. He sounded horrible!

"What's wrong, Neal?" Peter's panic caused all agents around him to freeze in worry. "Neal?" He tried not to yell but his fear and worry raised his voice anyway.

"Things are harder when small…" Neal slowly got the sentence out.

Jones was flagging them away while Diana walked him to her car. Peter barely noticed her driving while he listened to Neal's labored breathing.

Something was drastically wrong! Where was the agent who was supposed to be with Neal? He could expect a serious telling off from the FBI to be followed by one from the NSA. Peter would make sure of it!

Arriving at the bureau, Peter and Diana hurried up to the office and then ran to the conference room drawing Hughes out of his office to follow them.

Reaching the conference room, they didn't see the agent anywhere and the room seemed empty since Neal wasn't on the table.

"Down here…" Neal said into the phone causing them to hit their knees.

"There he is!" Peter spotted him first. Hurrying over, he found Neal wearing the tiny suit with the phone open beside him. There was blood coming out of his mouth when he talked and it stained his face, the floor, and his shirt.

"No, no, no, no…" Peter couldn't believe this! Neal wasn't dying!

Hughes went for the NSA, Diana remained by him, and Neal wouldn't stop talking!

"He was playing with my phone and left for the bathroom. It was too near the edge. The vibrating moved it closer. I couldn't open it…" Neal was telling them what had happened. "After everything, it's a phone that does it."

Peter hated this! Neal was dying in front of him, all because he'd called him, and there was nothing he could do to help him!

To his horror, Peter watched as Neal stopped breathing and his body stilled.

"The bug!" He said and Diana scrambled for it. Passing him the earpiece, she put the bug to Neal's mouth and chest, but Peter couldn't hear anything.

Staring at Neal, Peter was frozen. His best friend was dead! There was noise behind him and Diana stepped up to handle it while he remained by Neal.

He didn't know how much time passed before he realized that Neal's suit was ripping. His body was growing? More skin started to show before Peter realized Neal's body really was growing!

The other agents noticed and moved in next to Peter.

When Neal was big enough, a stethoscope appeared while someone checked his vitals. There was nothing so they were baffled too.

Diana started breathing for him when she could.

Slowly, Neal reached his full size.

Peter reached out and Neal's chest was firm, like the injuries that were so bad on his small body were nothing full sized. "We should do CPR. It might give him a chance." Peter was on autopilot as he moved to do chest compressions.

Working together, he and Diana kept going until the NSA brought additional supplies in. They moved Peter aside and the agent used paddles that were charged up and applied to Neal's chest.

They were about to give up when Neal breathed on his own! Another check showed a heartbeat.

Peter sagged at Hughes' feet and felt like a little boy when Hughes put his hand on his shoulder.

An ambulance was called and Neal was transported to the hospital for a full run of testing.

Peter was taken to the waiting room by Diana where they were joined by Elizabeth, Mozzie, June, Sara, and Jones after he finished their work in the field. There was a long wait ahead but they were determined!

*******

At the end of the day, the doctor came out to talk to them. He hadn't been given information on the full details of what Neal had been through, but he had the idea. Based on the tests, Neal had recovered with no obvious physical effects. They were keeping him for observation, but Neal was conscious and wanted to talk.

After the doctor left, Peter was ushered forward as the first to go visit Neal. Unable to fight them, he agreed to go.

A nurse took him to the room and left him with his friend.

Neal still looked pale after everything, but he was alive and full sized. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Peter needed the reassurance of being close.

"Come here, Peter." Neal gently pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back.

Peter didn't know when he started crying, but he realized that he was while he had a hand firmly on the back of Neal's head and the other clinging to Neal's arm. This had been a lot for him too but he'd been too focused on Neal to realize it.

"It's alright Peter, I'm alright," Neal repeated in his ear over and over until he could finally breathe.

Keeping his head against Neal's shoulder, Peter worked to regain his control.

When he straightened up, Peter reached for the tissue box to clean himself up but he couldn't look at Neal. This was an emotional situation, he wasn't good with emotions, and he certainly wasn't good at showing them!

Feeling a hand on his arm, Peter heard Neal tell him to look at him. After another moment, Peter did as directed.

There was no judgment or humor in Neal's eyes or his general expression. Instead, there was affection and concern. "Are you okay? You've been helping me through this all and watched me die earlier."

Shuddering, Peter didn't need the reminder. "I never want to see you like that again, didn't want to in the first place… but I know it will haunt my nightmares."

Neal started rubbing his hand along Peter's arm in a comforting gesture. "Just like what he did to me will mine. This wasn't an easy situation for anyone involved. You've been there for me at random points in the night for my fear, the least I can do is return the favor. I'm serious Peter, call me whenever you need to, even if I get put back into my own field. I'll either pick up or will call you back. It's not easy to pull a government-sanctioned heist and talk on the phone in some situations." He tagged on trying to get a spark. Like before though, Peter couldn't muster the desired response.

After a few more minutes, Peter opened the door for the others and took a seat by the wall. While they talked to Neal he tried to further compose himself.

Elizabeth greeted Neal briefly before finding Peter and joining him.

Going through the first part, Peter told her what had happened.

When visiting hours had ended, Peter gave Neal a hug and went home for the night. Mozzie was taking the night shift again so Neal would be okay, even if Peter felt strange not having their little guest along.

*******

The next morning, Peter and Elizabeth regrouped with Mozzie and June to see Neal out of the hospital.

"Please, come stay with us for a little longer," Peter asked Neal. He and Elizabeth had discussed this before so she backed him up.

Giving in, Neal seemed to know that Peter needed comfort as much as he did. They could help each other through the first part of their recoveries.

Pulling Neal into a tight hug, Peter felt better for feeling his friend's full-sized back in his arms and Neal's equally tight hug around his own back. Releasing him after a few moments, Peter tossed his arm across Neal's shoulders as they walked.

Mozzie carried Neal's bag and chatted with June and Elizabeth behind them.

Inviting everyone over, Elizabeth pulled catering leftovers out to eat and the group enjoyed the reprieve while various visitors stopped by to see Neal back to himself.

*******

During the following week that Neal stayed with them, they had plenty of times where either Peter or Neal woke up in an utter panic. Having the other present seemed to help though. They talked and slowly helped each other through what had happened.

Neal spent a while on desk duty when he returned to the office. It gave the team time to talk to him and for the bosses to be sure he wasn't going to shrink again.

Having realized her interest in him during her visits, Sara had been stopping by and seemed to be getting to know him. Perhaps Neal would find a way to settle down yet? Peter hoped so. Neal seemed to want a life and he deserved to have one.

All in all, life picked up again and they resumed a semblance of normalcy. Although Peter still didn't appreciate what he and Neal went through to get there, he did appreciate and cherish his deeper friendship with Neal that they'd gained through sharing the truth and as a result of their experience.

*******

The End – Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, leaving kudos, choosing to favorite, and following :D
> 
> Alrighty, next weekend is our next mini trip to see about potential locations to move. Fingers crossed! I'll probably post Wednesday, but maybe Thursday or Friday, we'll see what's going towards the end of the week.


	6. The Encounter

*******

They had a contract in New York City so Chuck and the team packed up.

Their client had a basement apartment to rent but, as it was empty, he was letting them stay there for the duration of the case. Because of this, they were easily able to arrive, find the place, and settle in.

The case wasn't to start until the next day so Chuck changed into a casual t-shirt, army cargo shorts, and flip-flops to go "tourist" while he checked out the area. When he got back, Ellie was calling so he leaned on the fence at the top step to talk to her.

It was sometime during the conversation when two men were approaching on foot. One had a familiar voice.

"Hold on," Chuck said to Ellie and lowered the phone to drop it in his pocket.

"Bryce?" Chuck questioned without thinking about it as he looked closer at the man who paused in front of him. He was wearing a classic suit and standing next to a stranger wearing a Brooks and Brothers suit.

"Chuck? I thought you were in California." Bryce had the audacity to question him once he'd paused to acknowledge him.

"Me? You died right in front of me! I didn't know you were alive until right now! What happened?" Chuck found his voice getting pitchy as he tried to understand this.

"First, introductions; Charles Carmichael, meet FBI agent Peter Burke, Peter, Chuck." He gestured between the two.

Chuck shook agent Burke's hand but remained focused on Bryce.

As promised, Bryce began to explain. "Peter is cleared to know some basics thanks to recent events so you both know that I was shot through the back and died for round two." Then he turned more towards Chuck. "I was revived and taken prisoner again. Some months later another team accidentally found me. I went through a recovery period and reintegration before being reassigned. You were otherwise occupied handling the Ring and it was too dangerous to show that I'm alive. So, no one was told."

"Here, I'm Neal Caffrey and an internationally renowned con, thief, and forger. What most don't know is that Neal is m birth name and I'm after the public corruption that my dad was a part of. Peter here is the agent that caught my Caffrey character. After agent Moreau signaled that she was in danger, I broke out of prison, where I had been since being reassigned back over here, and pursued. She was gone so I got a work release to serve my next four years under Peter's careful watch. Ultimately, she was murdered so that part of my mission was a failure." Here Bryce freaked out when a Black Widow spider tried to drop down on him.

Agent Burke put himself between Bryce and the spider before killing it as it ran for Bryce.

That was strange, most spiders run away from, not towards people. It was also odd as Chuck watched Bryce's fear while agent Burke pulled out tweezers and a container. Sifting through the remains, he pulled a tiny piece of tech out and dropped it into a bag before putting the spider in the container.

Turning towards Bryce, Burke hid the spider but said something softly to Bryce before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. When Bryce remained anxious he pulled him into a hug ignoring. Chuck's questioning gaze.

After a few moments, Bryce calmed enough that agent Burke stepped away. Chuck took it as an opportunity to ask, "What recent event has agent Burked cleared to know about you, and why was that spider trying to attack you? You've never feared spiders before but that one was weird." Chuck doubted he'd get a full answer, but he tried anyway.

Bryce just shook his head looking off into the distance while agent Burke shivered.

Alright, hacker's method it was. There was no way Chuck didn't want to know about what had happened. For one, Bryce always protected him so maybe he could help his friend for a change. And second, Bryce's trouble sometimes became his own so it didn't hurt to be prepared.

After a few awkward moments, Burke checked his watched and said they needed to be going.

Exchanging cards, the local agents left so Chuck picked his phone back out of pocket.

"Bryce is alive?" Ellie was questioning him.

"Yes, and all is not quite right in New York City. That spider had something on it while trying to attack him, and Bryce freaked! That girly squeal wasn't me for a change. He seems to really trust agent Burke though, the FBI guy who protected him from the spider, but there's a lot going on that I don't know about or understand."

"Are you sure you want to get involved with Bryce again? Especially, when it involves something so strange sounding?" Ellie advised caution and tried to talk him out of getting involved.

"He died because of what dad created, twice, Ellie. Bryce saved my life, protected dad, and watched out for all of us. Whatever mistakes he's made in the process, he's always tried to do his best for us. How can I not at least check on him now that I know he's alive?" Chuck knew she couldn't fight him when he put it like that.

Giving in as expected, Ellie sighed. "Be careful! If it's enough to affect Bryce like that, it must be very dangerous." She wasn't giving up on her worry, just the fight.

Relieved, Chuck wrapped up the conversation before going inside.

As expected, he encountered the rest of his team. They'd heard Bryce's voice and were all waiting for the explanation.

Casey had his handgun out and was checking it over, seemingly in anticipation of shooting Bryce again, while he growled in anger.

Sarah stood rigid and defensive; she seemed torn between worry and her own anger.

Morgan though, he looked contemplative. Whatever he had in mind for Bryce, it wouldn't be pleasant!

Holding up his hands, Chuck tried to discourage them from being too upset. "Remember last time he was killed? The only reason we learned he was alive was because we accidentally intercepted him. This time, we weren't the team who found him, we were otherwise occupied as he put it, and it was considered too dangerous for anyone to know he was alive. He was put back to a loan assignment over here related to his own family. Then until something drastic happened recently, he was deep cover as a criminal. His cover stands, but his FBI handler now knows who he is. That's all I know, but I plan to poke around carefully just in case." Bryce's reaction to the strange spider unnerved him. It would be funny if he didn't know Bryce and the spy world, but that knowledge meant something was very wrong!

Casey growled, grunted, and left to tend his guns. He wasn't happy, but he didn't feel the need to directly pursue.

Morgan tried to leave, but Chuck caught his arm. "I know you're angry, Buddy, but someone did something really bad to Bryce. Be nice, and don't forget that he saved my life, protected my father for years, and died because of my father's creation, twice. He isn't the enemy." It probably wouldn't stop him, but at least Morgan would think twice and might not react too badly.

Sarah came up to him after Morgan had gone. "You know he's still going to do something, right? We all heard you scream but you didn't say what Bryce did up there."

Sighing and pulling her to him, Chuck stood with his wife while worrying about his friend. "I know, but hopefully he'll temper his reaction now." Then he made sure Sarah was facing him. "That wasn't me, Bryce was reacting to something. I don't know who did what, but something horrible was done to him since we last saw him. My theory is that it's the recent thing he mentioned giving clearance to his FBI handler."

Her expression fell into a worried frown. "Do you have any ideas what might have been done?"

"No, the pieces don't make any sense. I plan to find out though." He was growing more determined the more he thought about it.

With a parting kiss, Sarah took the others to go explore the city. It would give them something to do while removing the potential distractions to Chuck's research.

When they were gone, Chuck got some food, a drink, and settled in to get comfortable with his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, choosing to favorite, leaving kudos, and reviewing :D
> 
> Alrighty, we haven't seen anything open up in the area we're looking at, and after two trips, we're questioning a third right now (the fun of uncertainty and the resulting indecision). This weekend, we may or may not go, but we're working towards moving all the same by getting things done. I'm still posting a day early though, just in case, so enjoy :)


	7. Unwelcome

*******

The next day, Chuck led his team into their meeting with the client. He believed he had a case of corporate espionage on his hands, but he wanted to confirm before bringing law enforcement in, just in case his imagination was running wild. Or, at least that was his excuse. Chuck felt like there might be something more to the situation.

Asking their questions and taking notes, the team learned he had some new employees who looked fine on the surface, but they were asking a lot of questions. Taking the proffered picture of one of the employees in question, Chuck confirmed his suspicion when he recognized the man as agent Burke.

With the FBI investigating their client, Chuck figured they could work together to take him down. He and his team didn't appreciate being played.

Ending the conversation, Chuck promised to research the situation and get back to their client. He was polite and kept a smile on his face, but he worried about what the man was really up to in order to attract the FBI.

Once they were away, his team started sharing theories about who the spies might be. Chuck let them talk until they got back to their temporary residence. Then he had each one stand while he scanned them for bugs. Confirming they were clean, he ignored their curious glances.

"Now we go see our local source, to see what they have on these guys." Chuck nodded for them to follow his lead and go.

Minus a quick retrieval on Morgan's part, they did as requested and followed him out.

They flagged a taxi down and Chuck gave the address for their destination.

"We're going to see Bryce?" Sarah questioned from the other side of Morgan.

"Yep, his handler is one of the employees. Our client is being investigated by the Bureau so we might as well learn what we're walking into." Chuck confirmed for them. "Oh, and Bryce is Neal Caffrey here, only his handler knows otherwise." He reminded them in an afterthought.

Sarah nodded in understanding before turning to watch the city pass, Morgan checked his pocket, and Casey grunted with disdain.

Their reactions were pretty much what Chuck expected, but he appreciated learning that whatever Morgan had planned would fit in his pocket.

It was easy to find their way to the White Collar division, but Chuck found himself curious to see where his friend had been.

Entering the office through the double glass doors, Chuck took note of everything he saw. There were desks lining each side of the walkway, shelves of records, a break area, and stairs up to a half level. A conference room and the boss's offices were up there.

Most of the agents at least paused to see who was stopped in the middle of their floor, but agent Burke and Neal were approaching so most went back to work. However, two agents moved to stand together and watch, but agent Burke flagged to them so they must have been offering some kind of support.

Shaking Burke's and Neal's hands, Chuck started the introductions.

Things went fine until he reached Morgan.

When he was introduced, Morgan seemed to extend his hand by lifting it from his pocket. However, instead of flattening his palm for a shake, he kept it loosely fisted until something popped out at Neal.

Jumping back and brushing it away, Neal paled to see a rigged plastic spider, a Black Widow to be precise!

Casey snorted in amusement; Morgan seemed gleeful at scaring Neal, while Sara frowned at the situation in general.

As for the FBI team, Burke put his arm across Neal's trembling shoulders and Neal leaned into his comfort, the two agents from before moved close to take up position either side of Burke and Neal, while the entire office glared.

Smiling slightly at the reactions, Chuck was glad Neal was so well supported. Then he sobered as he realized he was seen as laughing at Neal's misfortune. His research had turned up a lot of blacked out reports, but he knew it wasn't a laughing matter.

It was too late for some reactions, but Chuck knew he needed to apologize to Neal, and so did Morgan. "Neal?" he asked and waited for an acknowledgment.

All eyes glared while Peter signaled the other agents to stay back.

Agent Burke suggested them moving up to the conference room to talk so Casey, Morgan, and Sarah went ahead.

When Neal raised his eyes, Chuck could see the hurt and fear that seemed to haunt him. Then he walked with Burke towards the conference room.

Swallowing, Chuck hadn't expected to feel like he'd betrayed Bryce. But, he followed Burke's suggestion as well and moved toward the conference room behind the others.

Once the door was closed, Chuck caught up to Bryce and took hold of his arm to stop him.

Bryce turned towards him but nodded for Peter to keep going and settle the others in for their meeting.

"I'm sorry, Neal." Chuck continued in Klingon, "I knew he was up to something but didn't know he'd try spiders." Neal shivered. "He knows what you did for me and my family, but apparently, he still felt the need to do something. Me though, I owe you a huge thanks. You saved my life and protected my family. So, thank you, for everything you did for us!" He put his hand out to shake and was glad when Neal reciprocated.

Pulling lightly, Chuck saw Neal frown so he put his other arm up to show he wanted to hug him. That surprised everyone so he pulled lightly again.

This time Neal stepped forward and allowed him to hug him.

Whispering, Chuck added, "I also forgave you for getting me expelled and everything that happened through the Intersect. I mean it, Buddy, you sacrificed for me in way's I'll never understand. I forgave you years ago, but I couldn't say it until after you were gone." Stepping back, he was surprised to see a shine in Neal's eyes.

"I'd also like to help if I can. Whatever you might need: whether it's to protect your family, the spider thing, or anything, really. I'm not the naïve friend you need to protect anymore, I can help you back." Chuck slipped a business card to his friend with the contact means he'd built the night before when his research had failed.

Shaking his head, Neal didn't seem eager to share, but he didn't refuse the business card either.

Turning towards the others, Chuck found them arranged around the conference room table. Agent Burke was glancing at Neal to check on him but nodded when Neal seemed to indicate that he was alright.

Spotting his target, Chuck flagged Morgan over. He came reluctantly, but Chuck knew his little friend's best characteristic was his loyalty. "First, how did you know the spider would upset Neal so much? He hadn't been afraid of spiders before, were you watching our conversation yesterday?"

Morgan nodded, "I was playing with one of the new cameras. It was set up to watch the entrance to the rental. What's the big deal anyway, it's just a spider?"

Taking that one, Chuck knew it would be received better from him than Burke or Neal. "No, it wasn't just a spider. There was something more to it. A natural spider doesn't attack and they certainly aren't chipped. Whatever that was, it's so black-ops even I can't see anything about it."

Eyebrows were raised, the team in surprise, Burke in suspicion, and Neal knowingly. Neal knew of his hacking abilities and probably wasn't too surprised that he'd use them.

"Now you owe him an apology," Chuck ordered Morgan in regards to Neal.

"Chuck?" They simultaneously whined and questioned.

"Morgan, that really wasn't nice of you. You're better than that, apologize!" Chuck ordered more forcefully.

"Fine," Morgan huffed before reluctantly complying.

Neal accepted the apology for what it was and they got down to business.

Taking the lead again, Chuck introduced how their client had hired them to investigate Burke and his team. "Before we proceed, I wanted to let you know and rework how best to handle this."

"I appreciate that, however, I 'm going to need to run this past my superiors. Although I know who you are and who Neal is, my bosses don't. We'll come up with a game plan and meet you here tomorrow. Is that satisfactory?" Peter was professional, but he didn't seem keen on working with them too closely. After what Morgan had done to Neal, and Peter's protective reaction, Chuck could clearly see why.

"Yes, you have my card, let me know if you need anything." Chuck agreed before directing his team to go ahead of him.

Remaining behind, Chuck noticed Neal's curiosity and Burke's wariness. "I just wanted to apologize to you as well agent Burke. Neal shows a trust in you that I haven't seen before, and I'm glad to see him safely settled with such a team. But, in that, I also noticed that my friend's behavior upset you as well. It was uncalled for regardless of what happened in the past and I'm sorry to have caused an upset in your team today."

Burke's demeanor relaxed and Chuck could tell that the agent appreciated his action. Everyone knew his team had hurt their team and since he knew Morgan was up to something and didn't stop him; that meant it was on him to counter it and restore balance. They wouldn't be able to work together if they couldn't get along, at least professionally.

Shaking hands with them both, Chuck let himself out. He knew Burke would be asking about his Klingon conversation so he left them to their work.

Walking through the offices below, Chuck could feel the stares following him. A glance at the two agents from before showed glares. These agents were particularly protective of Neal.

Smiling again as he pushed the elevator button, Chuck was glad Neal had finally found his place.

Still, as he rode the elevator down, he also felt a pang. He had no place in his friend's life here.

Meeting his team in the lobby, they opted to split up and try their different methods to see what could be found on their client, his company, and his employees. It was the foundation work they needed to do anyway and it would help cover their time usage until the FBI meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos :D


	8. Rather Unexpected

*******

Groaning as he came too, Chuck tried to piece together what had happened.

After splitting up, he was heading back to their place to do digital research. The rest of them were making or checking local street resources for information. Calling a taxi, he'd been picked up and headed for his destination.

Things turned suspicious when the cab pulled through an 'alley shortcut' and gas started coming out of the vents. He'd tried to fight back, but the doors wouldn't open, the window was too solid to break, and his seat belt wouldn't let him reach the driver or unbuckle.

It had been a trap, but was he specifically targeted or was it random?

Taking stock of himself, he realized that he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, not his own clothes. Then he realized that he was barefoot. Checking for pockets, he didn't have any so his phone, watch, and everything had been taken.

Looking around, he was laying on a bed in a bedroom. The curtains were covering the window, there wasn't much furniture, and a door went out.

Getting up, he moved the curtains only to get a wall view. Frowning he wondered why a window faced a wall, but he also knew how it went in the city. Sometimes property changed hands and buildings filled in open spaces.

Slowly moving towards the door, he listened for guards or activity outside. He didn't have the Intersect or his team so he was on his own.

There wasn't anything that he could hear so he opened the door to find a bathroom. That was a strange layout he didn't expect. Checking the door on the other side didn't show anything so he opened it to the stairs. Creeping down, he realized that although some things seemed normal, something was definitely off about this place!

Reaching the downstairs put him in the kitchen which led through to a living room. Like the bedroom and bathroom upstairs, they functioned but were bare minimum on everything beyond the necessities.

Wary of a guard, he opened the front door before diving back into the house as a cat's paw barely missed him!

"What the?" Chuck couldn't help but exclaim. How was a cat so big? Or… how was he so small?

Peeking out the door again, he could see the cat looking back at him. He slammed the door closed just before the paw struck it.

At least this time he'd also glanced beyond the cat to see a table centerpiece to the side. This confirmed that either he'd been shrunk or someone had enlarged everything else. As strange as it seemed, it was more likely that he'd been shrunk.

This explained the change in clothes, the cat, the table setting, and what appeared to be a dollhouse as his current residence.

Now, what to do about it?

His first plan was to begin checking windows. The first floor faced the cat but upstairs faced the opposite direction.

It wasn't going to be easy, but he hoped to escape out the back side of the dollhouse.

Leveraging whatever he could find, including the dining chairs from the kitchen, Chuck tried working on the windows for a while with no success. They were solidly installed and wouldn't break.

Going back downstairs, he checked through the window to find the cat grooming.

Taking the chance, he quietly opened the door and snuck out. He closed the door behind him enough to appear closed but open enough for a quick retreat if needed. Watching the cat as he went, he sidled his way along the side of the house until he reached the corner and could move out of sight.

Getting his bearings and evaluating his environment, he realized that the 'wall' from behind the dollhouse was just cardboard. It had been papered and propped up to confuse him.

Who was behind this?

Using the dollhouse as a barrier against the cat, Chuck continued to take stock of his environment. He had already noted the table, but looking further out he learned that he was in a loft type place. The rest of it didn't appear to be in the best shape. Decaying bricks, a mat on the floor, and a few items for living were the primary things he could see.

Was the cat a pet or a stray that had gotten in? It could go either way since he hadn't seen a collar.

Before he could make any other plans, he felt the back of his clothes lift up before his feet left the ground. Twisting to see what had him, he discovered a man had his clothes pinched in his index finger and thumb. Looking at the face showed an expression of maniacal glee. The man looked like a crazy scientist with a gray beard, wild white hair, and disheveled clothes.

"You didn't think you could get away, did you?" There was a cackle to his voice. "Not in this fashion, you have to face my pets. Gladiators don't get to go unless they survive a battle to the death against the monsters." He kept muttering about what to use against him. The cat, rats, spiders, bugs, toys, and anything he thought could amuse him was listed as potential 'monsters.'

Swallowing, Chuck knew he needed to escape. He was a former spy and private contractor, not a gladiator!

Squirming and shifting, Chuck tried to get loose but the man's hold was too strong. Instead, he helplessly hung there as the man opened the dollhouse, put him back in, and closed the front before he could get up from where he'd been dropped over the bed again.

Right back where he'd started, Chuck waited until the sounds of the man had receded. Then he crept back down to the front door. Sure enough, the cat was gone so his coast was clear.

Slipping out the door again, he made a run for the centerpiece. It was a turnaround with a napkin holding jar and shakers for salt and pepper. Climbing up, he used the shakers to reach the napkin holder and leverage himself in. As long as the man didn't eat he could probably remain hidden for a while.

Coming up with a new plan, he started ripping the napkin into strips. Maybe he could make a rope? He didn't know how though. A single piece wouldn't hold his weight so he grabbed several of the pieces he'd ripped off and tied them together. Having used a lot of ropes, he knew how they looked but not how to make them. So, he started weaving them at random and was glad to see when a form of a rope began to take shape. Continuing to tie and weave, his rope grew until he ran out of napkins.

Sitting on his rope, it was awkward in the small space but he went with it since it was his only plan.

After a peek to ensure it was still safe, Chuck climbed out of the ceramic jar and started sneaking across the table towards the side furthest from the sleeping mat. He couldn't see the man or the cat, but he didn't want to risk it.

Reaching the edge, he glanced over but couldn't find anything to tie off too.

Leaving the end there, he walked back to the centerpiece. Pulling the rest of his rope out, he got the other end and tied it to the centerpiece posts. Then he worked to pull the rest of his rope to the edge.

Another look down and around still showed the coast clear so he dropped the rope over pushing until it was all down.

Trying not to panic, he slipped off of the edge holding on to the rope. He hadn't been very good at this in gym class growing up, but he'd improved working for the CIA. Getting the rope around his leg, he began to slowly lower himself down.

Periodically scanning his environment, he tried to keep an eye out for the man, the cat, and anything else that might attack him at this size.

Reaching the end of his rope, he dropped the last few inches to land into a roll. While he tried to get up, he sneezed alerting him to his impending doom. Before he could turn completely around, the running cat had pounced!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, and leaving kudos :D


	9. Ending

*******

Waking up bound to a chair, Chuck panicked before he realized he wasn't being eaten by a cat.

Trying to calm himself, he looked around to realize that Sarah, Casey, and Morgan were also bound in chairs. They were each barefoot and wearing an orange jumpsuit.

The room, like the chairs, was plain and dull gray so it didn't keep his attention for long. He only took note of it containing two doors and a camera in the corner.

Calling to each of the others, Chuck was glad when they began to stir.

Slowly, they each regained consciousness into the groggy panic attack he'd had.

Yelling some more, Chuck got their attention and they each looked to him.

"What happened to you? Did you get the taxi treatment too?" Chuck asked.

Discussing their experiences, they had each been taken the same way, likely by the same taxi and driver. Then working to coordinate their stories, they figured out a semblance of what happened.

Chuck had been taken first for his stay in the dollhouse and losing the battle with a cat.

Sarah had been taken second before ending up on a conference room table. She'd tried answering her cell phone to talk to Chuck but had been knocked off. She passed out before making an impact on the floor. Her environment had been a conference room, similar to the one they'd visited at the FBI.

Casey and Morgan each talked about mazes built of toys with dangers hidden within.

Morgan had run down an exploding volcano with some kind of mixture following him down. It might have been harmless, but he hadn't risked it. When he dropped into a Lego house he walked through and found himself on a street. Picking a direction, he'd reached a corner and while he checked around it, a fire truck came up behind him to nearly run him over. Forced to dive around the corner, another wall swung in behind him forcing him to continue. Morgan continued to explain balancing beams over containers of bugs, a magnifying glass starting a fire, and other dangers until he'd been pit against a large Black Widow Spider. With nothing but a little toy plastic sword, he'd tried to defend himself but ultimately was about to be bit when he blacked out.

Pushed into sharing, Casey reluctantly told them that he'd also been in a maze, but his experience had different dangers. He was pit against a rat and each time the rat beat him to a level he faced a danger while the rat was pinned until he got through. Since the rat knew the course, it never lost! He'd been forced to fight toy robots, dodge hammers on a balancing beam above open gears, and ultimately he'd been beset upon by masses of bugs with nothing but two stupid toy swords to defend himself. Needless to say, he'd been overwhelmed before regaining consciousness there with them.

None of them had answers for how they got to be so small as they'd each reached the same conclusion.

Then the door to the room opened and a different man entered. This one was balding on top, had glasses, was shorter, and seemed to enjoy nicer clothes based on his silk ascot. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here this evening." He moved to walk across the room shrinking as he went until he stood before them on the same level. Meaning, he was standing to their sitting, but they were the same size. Either he'd shrunk, or they'd grown, but it was likely an optical illusion.

Taking a position in front of them, the man introduced himself. "My name is agent Winters. Id' already gotten the go-ahead to put you through this, but you laughing at agent Larkin made it a surprise party." Forestalling their explosive comments, he held up his hands. "General Beckman initiated the building of this facility after Bryce's recent experience. Since he died again, it was decided to potentially train agents for similar situations just in case there are any more mad scientists with these ideas out there."

They fell quiet and listened as he continued to talk about their experiences. The facility was a dull gray construction with overgrown models that were mechanically controlled. While they'd been unconscious, contacts had been put in their eyes to control what they saw and the perspective it was shown in.

"Why these obstacles and challenges though, do they really need to be this terrifying?" Chuck asked remembering the second he saw the cat coming, the perspective as it landed into him, with a shiver.

"Bryce survived, ultimately anyway, but now I think you better understand what he went through. Except he really was small, and it was days before he was rescued." Winters said as he began to untie them.

"You mean, Bryce went through this?" Chuck squeaked. No wonder the files were so blacked out! No one would believe this if they just saw some files.

"He was killed by the phone much like Mrs. Bartowski would have been if this was real. Otherwise, he went through the same scenarios as Casey and Grimes. As for you, your experience was a mixture of his captivity, being watched over at the Burkes on their dining room table, and some creativity. Bryce did encounter a cat, but there was no centerpiece at the Burkes while the house was securely sealed to avoid escape during his captivity. I wanted you to escape so I left the door open." Winters elaborated before giving them their final instructions. "Go through the door here and down the hall to the locker rooms. There you can change back to your street clothes to leave. The exit is on the other side from there." Then he left through the door he'd entered by which locked behind him.

Casey led the way out the door followed by Morgan while Chuck and Sarah brought up the rear. It was a dull gray hall like the room had been but halfway along there was a large gray spider coming out of the wall.

As they approached, Casey and Morgan tried to be casual about it, but Chuck saw them both give it a wide berth. When they were just past it a giant gray rat came out of the other wall with clasping claws and gaping teeth. Morgan squealed and, although Casey wouldn't admit it, Casey squeaked before growling to cover it up.

Approaching the same area, Chuck and Sarah cautiously moved down the middle.

Something dropped into his hair so Chuck screeched while shaking to get it out. Sarah reacted rather similarly, but she tried to be more subtle about it. When they were clear, they found two spiders dangling above the hallway. They were the same dull gray so they knew they were a part of the challenge.

"I knew something was weird about that spider that attacked Bryce. Now we know something of why and why Bryce reacted so vehemently." Chuck commented while he observed the mechanical spiders resetting for their next victims.

"That was totally freaky! But it was awesome!" Morgan had been thoroughly scared, but as the adrenaline wore off he could appreciate the skill that went into creating it. "I wonder if agent Winters would make a video game off of it. I don't like the virtual reality so well, but it's an interesting concept and now I want to beat the spider." Although he shivered at the idea of facing it again, his gamer attitude was surfacing as they walked the rest of the way down the hallway.

"Bryce really died from that. We were never in any real danger." Chuck noted again, he wanted it to sink in for Morgan. His joke really had been cruel considering this.

Sighing, Morgan seemed to finally get it. "Alright, so Bryce isn't a big baby." Then he reluctantly tagged on, "I'll apologize better."

Casey grunted. He didn't say anything about apologizing, but at least he probably wouldn't laugh anymore. Bryce had survived where he had died.

Splitting up at the locker room doors, they went to retrieve their clothes and changed. Then with the jumpsuits in the lockers, they left out the back doors.

Meeting on the street, they took a moment to adjust to the dark and city lights. It had been hours since they'd been abducted.

At the growls of their stomachs, they decided to find food and then return to their place for the night.

*******

The next morning they went to the Bureau. When they arrived, everyone was gathered around laughing. By the looks of it, Neal had presented Burke with a painting.

"I haven't seen you paint since senior year." Chuck broke into the conversation to make their presence known.

Turning towards him with matching smiles, Burke and Neal welcomed the team into the group while most of their team frowned.

Getting the chance to see them, Chuck looked at the paintings.

One was small. It had bloodshot lines through brown eyes, nostrils, ears, and dirt in fingernails. Basically, it was a tiny painting composed of embarrassing close-ups.

At his glance, Neal threw an amused smirk at Burke. So, Neal had painted what he saw of Burke while he was small.

Based on Burke's smile, he humored the small painting while being proud of the large one.

The second painting was large, maybe poster-sized, and it depicted agent Burke in a hero stance with his hands on his hips. It was the perspective of someone who looked up to him.

Smiling, Chuck handed Neal the painting. "I'm glad you found someone you trust to protect your back."

"I trust you, but at the time… I was in place to protect you, not the other way around." Neal frowned at him.

"That changed some time ago and although you had your reasons, you haven't contacted me in years, and not without reason since before everything senior year. Now I can help when you need it, and I expect you to contact me." Turning to Burke, "If he doesn't, I expect you to contact me for him. After everything, I want to be able to help when I can."

"You know I call agent Winters when needed and between him and Peter, things are usually taken care of as far as agency needs are concerned." Neal tried to deflect.

"Speaking of agent Winters, did you call him yesterday?" Chuck frowned. Did Neal ask for them to be punished? He didn't think so, but he felt he should ask.

"No, why?" Burke and Neal exchanged glances, but both seemed puzzled by the inquiry.

"He abducted us and put us through a simulation of what you went through. By the way, sorry, man." Morgan filled in what had happened before adding his apology.

Casey grunted in agreement but didn't vocalize.

Translating, Chuck covered the communication gap. "That's grunt number seventy-five, and means he's sorry too."

Neal's eyes were wide as he looked at them; he hadn't expected any of that. "We're good. He built a simulation?"

Smirking, Chuck told the team what his people had gone through. "He was authorized to put us through it but chose to make it a surprise party after the prank yesterday. I'm just glad it wasn't real and I now understand what happened to you."

"Maybe I'll have to give him a call? I'd like to see what he came up with. It would help with understanding what you went through." Burke looked intrigued.

"Are you sure? You saw what it put me through," Neal warned.

"It wasn't pleasant, but we're never in any real danger," Chuck added and then shrugged at Neal's frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure Neal," Burk threw an arm across Neal's shoulder.

"Hey, we'd like to try too," the two agents from before approached and were introduced as Jones and Berrigan. They were also friends of Neal's and wanted to walk in Neal's shoes.

"I can call him," Neal took the opportunity. He'd probably mix a speech in with the request in that conversation.

While the FBI started filling up to the conference room, some paused to get their names added to the list while others gave a clear berth not wanting to experience the terror of being small.

Sitting around the conference room table and starting the meeting, they discussed what to do.

It was decided that Chuck and his team would instruct their client that the FBI were criminals looking to rob him. If he contacted the team they'd be able to investigate easier if the crime was done by one of his employees. If he refused to contact law enforcement and went to them himself, then they could catch him directly.

With the plan in mind, Chuck and his team left for their client meeting.

*******

After giving their client the story, he refused their offer of contacting local law enforcement. Then he ended their agreement and sent them on their way. He had his own 'connections' in law enforcement who would handle this.

Chuck sent their recordings of the conversation to Burke and loaded up their gear for the trip home. The FBI would handle this guy, but he'd keep tabs on the operation just in case!

*******

It wasn't a week before Carmichael Industries got an envelope of results. They were the analysis of their deaths. Mostly, they just summarized what went wrong and how Neal had managed to survive the same situations.

Then there was an additional taunt. The FBI had done a better job of surviving than they had.

Chuck smiled. He suspected that Neal had told them things and tried to prepare them. Or, maybe they had just heard him talk as he went through it. Either way, they had more information and awareness going in so they had an advantage.

Besides, he wasn't competing with the FBI. They were agents while his team was former agents, but they all took down the bad guys.

He was just happy to know Neal was so well protected and supported.

Still, it wasn't a bad idea to learn some more self-defense and weapons, like swords, just in case!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, and choosing to favorite my stories and me :D
> 
> Alrighty, this is the last chapter for this story, and next week I'll be taking an author initiative to post the Pinspired collection as the oldest story in the lineup :D
> 
> As for the moving front, I have an application in for a new job and my family is working on appointments to see potential places next weekend so moving may be rapidly approaching. (I will be amongst those not going so posting will be normal).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing/commenting, following, choosing to favorite, and leaving kudos :D


End file.
